Alpha Wars
by rocker95
Summary: Rated M Just In Case. 2007. Before Kate, Lilly, Garth and Humphrey were born, there have been issues between the four packs. But what can they do to restore peace? A great prequel. Enjoy!
1. In Loving Memory Note

**ALPHA & OMEGA ZERO**

**THE ALPHA WARS**

* * *

Eve walks out of the darkness.

Eve: Audience... This song and story of Jasper's past is dedicated in loving memory to rocker95's kitten, Lucky. It will be missed deeply. This song is called **Sleep Well, My Angel** by **We Are The Fallen**.

**Watching you sleep for so long,**

**Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more**

**I've given you all that I have,**

**Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.**

**Afraid you might wake to see**

**The monster that had to leave**

**'Cause you see the shelter as the storm**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,**

**So sleep well my angel.**

**Under the ash and the lies,**

**Something beautiful once here now dies,**

**And the tears burn my eyes,**

**As you sit there, all alone.**

**I just want to come home,**

**But you see the shelter as the storm,**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,**

**So sleep well my angel.**

**Sleep well, my angel.**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

**You see the shelter as the storm,**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why**

**You see the shelter as the storm,**

**Holding wind to keep you on,**

**You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave**

**So sleep well, my angel.**

**Sleep well, my angel.**

Eve: Enjoy our past in the Alpha Wars.


	2. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**If the grey ones didn't go to alpha school, they saw them as outcasts. The ones that are at the bottom. The ones that value playtime. In a more polite term, they call them omegas. But there is one omega they consider alpha. Back in this simpler time, there were no need for territories, but there were still strict rules in the Wolf Code. First off, it was forbidden to have sex before marriage. All wolves who violated it would face serious consequences. Next, the food supply belonged to everyone, not just one pack. The consequences were far beyond imaginable. The third rule was if there were no emergencies, you cannot interrupt hunts. The fourth rule was that all trained alphas hunt together. The fifth rule was no cheating on your mate. Let's just say guys especially wouldn't want to do that. And the sixth and final rule was most important. Keep the peace. It was easy to break if any of the previous rules were broken.**

Alpha School. Spring 2007.

"Okay, class." said an adult wolf. "This is your last day of school, so let's go over what you have learned. What do you do when there is a hunt? Do you travel as a pack or by yourself?"

A grey wolf raised his paw.

"Winston." said the teacher.

The grey wolf then put down his paw and spoke.

"You hunt as a pack." he said.

"Good." said the teacher. "When something bad happens, do you help a fellow wolf or save yourself?"

A brown wolf raised his paw.

"Anthony." said the teacher.

The brown wolf then put down his paw and spoke.

"Even if it is a risk to your own life, it is better to help another wolf."

"Good." said the teacher. "It seems you all have learned well, so I'll turn you lose from this school."

Later, when school let out.

"What are your plans, Winston?" asked Anthony.

"My plans?" asked Winston. "Hmm... How's about a nice game?"

"Have you grown up yet?" asked Anthony.

"Come on, Tony, don't be such a sourpuss." said Winston with a smile.

Anthony, however frowned at Winston.

"But maybe that was childish." said Winston. "Oh! I know! Maybe we're old enough to be allowed to mount some nice females!"

"Winston, you know the rules against sex before marriage." said Tony.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna get hitched... or are you gay?" asked Winston.

"You want me to knock the shit out of you?" asked Tony.

"Sorry." said Winston.

"I wanna get hitched, I just prefer to follow the rules." said Tony.

"That's not you." said Winston.

"Well, people change, due to the fact that life's not all about fun and games." said Tony. "The sooner you learn that, the better."

"That's most correct." said an older female's voice.

"Umm... who are you?" asked Winston.

"Courtney." said the wolf. "What are your names?"

"Winston." said Winston.

"Anthony." said Tony. "But people call me Tony."

"What business do you have in our arguement?" asked Winston. "Do you realize you're not my mother?"

"Well, you can either be polite and listen to my advice, or I can rip your body apart and throw it over the cliff." said Courtney.

Tony and Winston's eyes were now the size of coconuts.

"All I wanna do is look out for you." said Courtney. "Life starts now and I was just making sure you knew that you can't live a life of carelessness fun. Now, I wish that you'd be careful out there. Can you grant me that?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." said Winston, with a smart-eleck tone. "Thank you."

Courtney then walked away.

"I'm amazed I'm friends with you." said Tony.

"Yeah, well same to you." said Winston.


	3. Introducing The Girls

**Chapter 2**

**Introducing: The Girls**

* * *

Den.

Two teenage wolves with golden fur lie on the floor. One had short bangs and the other had bangs in her face over one eye. Their father, a brown furred wolf came inside the den.

"Vicki, Eve, eat up." he said. "You're not leaving to the howl if you don't eat."

"But dad, it smells disgusting!" said the smaller wolf with the longer bangs.

"I'm sorry Vicki, but this is all we have." said the father.

"Do we really have to eat this?" asked the bigger wolf with shorter bangs.

"Yes." said Courtney from the doorway. "Your father said if you wanna go to the howl, eat."

"Then, I'm not eating." Vicki and Eve said at the same time.

"You know what?" Courtney asked. "Vicki, why don't you go play or something?"

"Okay." said the smaller wolf with long bangs and ran outside.

"Eve, wait outside while I talk to your father." said Courtney.

"Okay." said the bigger teen wolf and walked outside.

"Louis, you cannot keep giving them choices." said Courtney. "They are adults now, and they're gonna find ways around the rules."

"Courtney..." Louis then saw a fire burn in Courtney's eyes.

"Think it over while I talk to Eve." said Courtney. "When I come back in, you better have the right answer."

Meanwhile, outside, Eve was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Courtney.

"I just saw it." cried Eve. "It's like we were back at that day. Like I was watching. I just miss her." she cried.

"Me too." said Courtney, hugging Eve. "She was a great sister to me. She would've been proud of how much you and Vicki have grown. You two are so beautiful. But she died for you. You're both alive because of her. She's in a better place than here."

"She didn't have to be the one to die." Eve cried.

"Eve, sweetie, why don't you get washed up for the howl?" asked Courtney. "You need the relief. Plus I found a boy you may like."

"Okay, mom." said Eve.

"And find your sister, then bring her with you." said Courtney.

"I love you, mom." said Eve.

"I love you too, honey." Courtney said, hugging her.


	4. Starstruck

**Chapter 3**

**Starstruck**

* * *

Night. The Howl.

Five wolves lie on rocks waiting for lady wolves to show up. There were Tony, Winston and their friends, Danny, Rex and Tommy.

Downhill, Vicki and Eve were talking to their friends, Haley, Tatum, Leslie and Sally-Jo.

"So Haley..." said Leslie. "I heard you were going steady with someone."

"Yep." said Haley. "His name is Jackie."

"Is he handsome?" asked Leslie.

"No, he's butt-freakin' ugly!" Haley said in a bitter tone.

"Okay, smart ass!" said Leslie.

"Break it up, girls." said Eve. "We don't wanna be acting like this when we get around the boys."

"Especially not around Jackie." said Haley.

On the hill.

"Guess what I hear?" Winston asked.

"Girls!" Tony, Danny, Tommy and Rex said excitedly.

"Right on the spot." said Winston and went over to the edge to see six she wolves walking up the hill.

Fine Young Cannibals - She Drives Me Crazy

Winston payed close attention to Eve. Instant flagpole raise. As he tried to cover himself, he spoke.

"Whoa!" he said.

The other four walked over.

"Who's that in the middle?" Winston asked.

"That's Vicki's sister, Eve." said Danny.

"I didn't know Vicki had a sister." said Winston.

"Then, you're missing out on the world." said Tommy.

Downhill.

"So Eve..." said Leslie.

"Is so your favorite word?" asked Eve.

"Aw now, don't be sour." said Leslie. "I was just wondering why you came here later than us."

"Disgusting food." said Eve.

"Yeah." said Vicki. "You don't even know."

"Girls, this is what I'd do." said Tatum. "If I had to choose between eating nasty food and not going to the howl, within a heartbeat, there would not even be a speck left."

"Sally-Jo, why aren't you being talkitive?" asked Vicki.

"I guess I'm just a little upset I haven't got to talk to Tommy in a while." said Sally-Jo.

"Well, you know he loves the howls." said Vicki.

"I know. It's just..." began Sally-Jo. "He thinks I've been a slut."

"He's a dumb ass!" said Leslie. "Only the dumbest and bravest wolves would cheat around here."

"I don't think he knows them rules." said Sally-Jo.

"Now, he attended Alpha School." asked Leslie. "Did he not?"

"Yes." said Sally-Jo.

"Well, he knows the rules." said Leslie. "Boys who think you're being slutty, dump."

"I don't know." said Sally-Jo. "My mama said he came over and said he had a surprise for me tonight."

"Is that stubborness I hear?" asked Leslie.

By this point, the boys and girls were all in one place.

"Or maybe you're just hearing her make her own decisions." said Tommy. "Sally-Jo, may we please take a walk?"

So, without words, Sally-Jo went with Tommy.

"Hey there, beautiful." Winston said to Eve.

"I'm guessing you're the one my mother met." said Eve.

"I don't know." said Winston. "Was I the asshole?"

"She didn't say." said Eve.

"What's her name?" asked Winston.

"Courtney." said Eve.

"Then, you got the right wolf." said Winston.

"If you like, I'll howl with you, but if you try anything harmful, you'll find your carcas torn open and your heart in pieces on the ground." Eve said.

"No, I promise." said Winston.

"I'm sorry." said Eve. "I've been really shaken up since my aunt died when I was little. It's taking a lot of time to heal up. I've been getting overprotective of myself from my mother's personality to make sure time don't repeat itself."

"I'm real sorry about your aunt." said Winston.

"It's okay." said Eve. "Girls, get out of here." she said to Vicki, Haley, Tatum and Leslie.

"Boys, you too." Winston said to Danny, Tony and Rex.

So, the seven walked up the hill.

"May I introduce myself properly?" asked Eve.

"Of course." said Winston.

"My name is Eve." said Eve.

"I'm Winston." said Winston. "Shall I have this howl?"

"Feel comfortable with it." said Eve.

So, the two walked up the hill.


	5. Harmony and Love

Chapter 4: Harmony & Love

After the howl...

"You know what we should do?" asked Winston.

"What?" asked Eve.

"Go to my place." said Winston.

So, later in Winston's den.

Winston grabbed a guitar from his room.

"What is that?" asked Eve.

"A guitar." said Winston. "My dad was once relocated at another park. He settled down in the city and brung it back when he realized the city wasn't his home. Then, he met mother and mother had me and he taught me a song. I want you to hear it. Not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just that the song's beautiful and you are too."

"Let's hear it." said Eve.

"Okay." Winston said and started playing the guitar then sang.

Winston:

Oh sister,

What's wrong with your mind?

You used to be

So strong and stable

My sister,

What made you fall from grace?

I'm sorry that I

Was not there to catch you

What have the demons done,

What have the demons done,

With the luminous light

That once shined from your eyes?

What makes you feel so alone?

Is it the whispering ghosts

That you feared the most?

But the blackness in your heart won't last forever

I know it's tearing you apart

But it's a storm you can weather

Oh sister,

Those lines etched in your paws,

They're hardened and roughed,

Like a road map of sorrow

My sister,

There is a sadness on your face

You're like a motherless child

Who's longing for comfort

What's running through your veins

That's causing you such pain?

Does it have something to do

With the pills they gave to you?

What is eating at your soul?

Was it the whispering ghosts

That left you out in the cold?

But the blackness in your heart won't last forever

I know it's tearing you apart

But it's a storm you can weather

Oh sister,

My sister,

Oh sister,

My sister.

"That was good." said Eve.

"Eve, I'm in love with you." said Winston.

"I'm in love with you too." said Eve.

Eve and Winston then closed their eyes and kissed.

"What if people find out if we have sex?" asked Eve.

"No one normally comes by here." said Winston.

So, they continued kissing and Winston lie on his back as Eve stood over him. Eve then got on Winston's lap so they could start mating.

"Oh... yeah..." Winston said.

"Unnh!" Eve moaned. "Oh Winston!"

"Eve!" Winston moaned. He then lie his head back, closed his eyes, let his tongue dangle and panted in enjoyment. "Oh Eve, go faster! Please!" he begged.

Eve then sped up.

"Uh!" Winston moaned. "Eve, I think... I think I'm gonna cum!"

Winston then dug his claws in the ground as the first big moment happened.

They then switched to where Eve was lying on top of Winston. Winston inserted his tongue in her and Eve inserted Winston's "flagpole" in her mouth.

The two then went at it.

And after so long, the two then released from themselves to each other.

Then, they got tired and lie down.

"I love you." said Eve.

"I love you too." said Winston and the two went to sleep. 


	6. Rush Hour

**Chapter 6**

**Rush Hour**

* * *

The next morning was a mandatory meeting called by the North for the North, South and West.

"Fellow wolves..." said a white wolf, seemingly bigger than the rest above the others on a rock with his wife, daughter and Rex, his son. The white wolf had red eyes and fur over his left eye. His daughter was a light grey wolf with red-violet eyes, an 80s fur-do and hoop earrings made from twigs. His wife was a white wolf with orange eyes and long fur.

"I know you are all wondering why I called this meeting. I will tell you. There has been treachery in the union. You know sleeping hour when our young is at school? It is time in which the East have hunted and taken caribou away from all of us. The ones who have lived in great depression haved lived it because of the East."

"Bullshit, Beck!" shouted Joules, Winston's father. "Are you even hearing yourself?"

"They wouldn't do that." said Louis.

Beck's daughter, Claire then jumped down.

"Let me tell you a thing or two I've learned." said Claire. "They build up your trust, then tear you down when you least expect it." she said and held up a claw close to Louis's ear.

"Claire, enough." said Beck. "Go to your room. Take Rex with you."

"Heed my father's words." Claire said and began toward her room. "Rex, follow."

So, Rex and Claire went to Claire's room.

"Hear me out." said Beck. "The East must be punished."

"Fuck you." said Sam, Tommy's father, then began leaving. "Come on, dear. Tommy, you too."

So, the three exited.

An hour later.

Eve and Winston were in a cave down the hill, still asleep.

"Winston! Eve!" Tommy shouted as he ran down the hill.

Eve and Winston then woke up to Tommy's voice.

"Tommy?" asked Winston and went and stood in the entrance way. "What's wrong?"

"Winston!" Tommy said in relief. "If you and Eve love each other, you need to make wedding arrangements soon!"

"Wait, why?" asked Eve, behind Winston.

"They're waging war against the East!" Tommy panicked.

"Oh my god." said Winston. "I'm an omega!"

"Wait, what?" asked Eve. "I thought-"

"I just went to Alpha School." said Winston. "Alphas aren't grey."

"What's that have to do with anything?" asked Eve.

"Weren't you listening in class?" asked Winston. "War can possibly break the seal to where alphas marry alphas and omegas marry omegas. It could end alpha and omega couples!"


	7. Wedding Stuff

**Chapter 7**

**Wedding Stuff**

* * *

"We gotta tell my mother." said Eve. "She would understand the most."

Later.

"So wait." said Courtney. "The North is leading war against the East, so you two wanna get married before it's too late..."

"Yes." said Eve.

"Eve, you're too young." said Courtney.

"But mom, we have to be together!" Eve said.

"And why is that?" Courtney asked curiously.

"...I'm pregnant." Eve panicked, telling a lie.

Courtney then gained an expression that was hard to read. You couldn't tell if she was angry with Eve and Winston or upset with herself. That's when words that Courtney said gave away the answer.

"It is one thing to just be boyfriend and girlfriend hoping to marry or a scared alpha and omega boyfriend and girlfriend, but I cannot separate pups from their father. Eventhough I come from a bloodline of alphas, the society has never been as rough as today. My parents were not adoptive parents. Nor was there's they were all biological. I can cause your children pain. Now, let's make those wedding plans."

(Be sure to check out the final chapter for a deleted scene)

The day of the wedding.

Winston and Eve were about to end the ceremony with a kiss then nose touch when Eve was startled and she then put her paw on her side.

"What's wrong?" whispered Winston.

"Winston, I think I really am pregnant." whispered Eve.

"That's great." Winston whispered with a smile.

The two wolves then ended the ceremony with a kiss and nose touch.

Above the canyon...

"We attack in six days." said Beck.

"I can't wait." said Claire. "We will be separate packs forever!"

Rex just stared down the canyon in fear.


	8. All Heck Starts To Break Loose

**Chapter 8**

**All Hell Starts To Break Loose**

* * *

The five days after Winston and Eve's wedding went well. The two were happy and it turns out, Eve really was pregnant. Haley's X-Ray vision (and yes, she had powers even back then too.) told that there were two babies in Eve's belly. Winston happily helped her out. But the sixth night was only the beginning of a horrifying war that would change the next generation of wolves.

The rain fell as Beck and his assisstants attacked.

First, it was off to Joules and his wife. They were disbelievers that the the East were the culprits. And since Winston was not there, there were no witnesses.

Beck and Claire walked into Winston's parents' house and began their attacking. As Joules saw a shadow come over him, he tried to fight Beck, but was overcame by being pinned down, being choked as well while Claire did the same with Joules's wife.

"How does Tony kill?" Beck asked Claire.

"Slitting the prey's throat." said Claire. "I'm on it."

"Is there any of his friends that choke?" asked Beck.

"Dustin." said Claire. "He wasn't at the howl, be he's still one of Tony's friends."

So, Beck choked Joules to death while Claire slit Joules's wife's throat.

The next morning. 7th day of Eve's pregnancy.

Beck was in the main room of Eve, Vicki, Courtney and Louis's den when Winston and Eve came in. The fur over his left eye was now over his right eye, revealing that his left eye was actually lavender.

"Winston, it pains me to say this, but Tony and one of his friends have killed your parents." said Beck.

As Winston began crying, Beck got the butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Winston." said Beck. "They were good wolves." he said and left the den. When his back was facing the den entrance, he gained an evil smile.

"I'm gonna kill Tony if it's the last thing I do!" said Winston.

"Winston, revenge is not the answer." said Courtney.

"I don't care." said Winston. "He's gonna kill again, I know it. This is personal."

Come to find out, Tony knew he and his friend were being blamed for Beck and Claire's murderous acts against Winston's parents. Too bad no one found out it was Beck and Claire...


	9. The Breaking Point

**Chapter 9**

**The Breaking Point**

* * *

That same night.

Tony came out from hiding and went to look for prey. He tried sneaking, but failed.

"I guess it's true what they say, isn't it?" asked Louis and jumped down where Tony was. "You were the culprit?"

"I didn't kill anyone." said Tony.

"Then why are you out at night?" asked Louis.

"Because everyone wants to kill me and I'm hungry." said Tony.

"I'm sure." said Louis.

"Well, what do YOU know, you old dirt bag!?" shouted Tony.

"I know that everyone's about to get their wish." said Louis.

"In your fucking dreams." Tony said and the two jumped at each other. The two then began fighting and then rolled as they fought until they got to a cliff.

"Say goodbye, world." said Louis.

"Why don't you instead?" Tony asked and stabbed Louis through the chest with his claws and dropped him off the cliff.

Winston and Eve came outside just in time to see Tony run away from the scene. Rain started pouring as they went over and saw Louis's body on the bottom of the cliff.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eve screamed and began crying. Vicki and Courtney then rushed outside to see Winston trying to comfort Eve and ran over to them.

"Tony killed Louis." said Winston. "As soon as we came outside, Tony ran away."

"What?" Courtney cried.

"Daddy!" Vicki cried.

So, Vicki and Courtney then cried into each other's shoulders.

The next morning, there was a memorial at the cliff.

"Louis was an honorable pack leader." said Tommy. "He love his children and his wife with all his might and would live and die for anyone. That's exactly what he did. And so we shall keep him in our memory..."

Danny then saw Vicki walking up to her den and then followed.

In Vicki's room, she grabbed a few orchids when Danny appeared behind her in her doorway.

"Are you leaving Jasper?" asked Danny.

"Yeah." said Vicki in tears. "My dad's gone and I don't want Tony killing me. I've never been a great fighter. Please come with me, Danny."

"Okay." said Danny. "I'm gonna have to. My true love can't slip away."

"Haley said a few minutes ago that the Canadian Express is almost here." said Vicki. "We need to leave now."

So, Vicki and Danny then ran off.

"Tony WILL die." said Courtney and got up and walked to Tony's parents. "This means war. After the memorial, it will rain fire."


	10. YOU

**Chapter 10**

**YOU**

* * *

**Eagles - Wasted Time**

That afternoon, Eve had tears running down her cheeks as she imagined herself playing out in the open with Vicki and her father. She stood outside her den watching the past.

War was now. Eve, Winston, Tommy, Sally-Jo, Rex, Leslie, Tony, Tatum, Jackie and Haley currently had no part in it. Tommy and Sally-Jo were currently in hiding.

"This will never be over, will it?" asked Eve.

"You are most correct." said Beck, behind her.

"You killed my parents, didn't you!?" shouted Winston.

"No, actually, Claire helped." said Beck.

"You motherfucker!" Winston shouted and jumped at Beck, who then punched him hard in the side, which sent him tumbling down the hills.

"You have no idea how humiliating it is when I tell lies I want people to believe and they don't believe them." said Beck.

"They know you're evil." said Eve.

Beck laughed and then spoke.

"Silly little pregnant girl!" Beck said. "I got what I wanted and I will come out on the top. Now, watch me kill Winston."

"No!" Eve cried. "Please don't! He's the father of my babies!"

Beck smiled.

"You think I give a shit?" asked Beck and jumped down to Winston, who then reached weakly for a tree branch with his right arm, blood running out his mouth, gasping for air.

Beck then punched that arm and broke it.

"I'm going to reform your face." said Beck. "It will only sting for a millisecond."

Right then, Winston knew he was going to die.

As Beck raised back a fist, another tree branch went through Beck's chest. He then fell beside Winston to reveal Eve.

"Are you a warlord now?" asked Eve. "Silly little pregnant girls can still kill."

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked and pulled Winston off the ground. They began walking back up to the den.

"He broke... my arm..." Winston coughed. "And... my rib cage."

"Well, you listen to me." said Eve. "We're gonna make it through this."

It was seven weeks before Winston made his recovery. There was only one week left before Winston and Eve's children were born.


	11. The Start

**Chapter 11**

**The Start**

* * *

Day one of week nine. Six days until the start of a new generation.

"Winston!" Rex shouted outside Courtney's den.

Winston came outside.

"You killed my father!" Rex shouted. "I know it was you! Is this your sick game of revenge, Winston!? Two of your 'friends' kill your parents, and you kill my father!? I bet you killed Louis too!"

"Tony killed Louis!" shouted Winston. "Your father and sister killed my parents! He was going to kill me!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Rex shouted. "MY FATHER WOULDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"That's what he wanted you to believe!" Winston shouted.

"You're a fucking murderer." Rex said under cold blood.

Winston jumped angrily onto Rex and the two began biting each other as they rolled around in the dirt.

"Who would wanna be you friend?" Rex asked angrily.

"I don't need friends when they all stab me in the back." said Winston and then squeezed Rex's throat. He then unsheathed the claws on his other paw and Rex closed his eyes as Winston brought a claw down between Rex's eyes, but did not touch his flesh.

"Open your fucking eyes." said Winston.

Rex opened them.

"Leave me alone, or you will DIG MY CLAW OUT OF YOUR FLESH!" Winston shouted.

Rex tried to shake his head.

"RUN OFF!" Winston shouted.

Rex then ran off.

This was the Alpha Wars that Winston learned about in Alpha School. He knew what he was supposed to do. There just no other wolves he knew of to be born soon.

Night seven of week nine.

Winston, Eve and Courtney were asleep as Eve went into labor.

Eve began breathing hard as she got up.

"Eve, what's wrong?" asked Winston.

"I think the babies are coming!" Eve cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Winston, wait outside the den." said Courtney. "You don't wanna see this."

So, Winston went outside and within a few hours, Winston heard two tiny cries. He then went inside the den and Courtney was holding a little tiny golden-furred wolf pup while Eve held a little tiny white wolf pup.

"Say hello to your daughters, Winston." said Eve.

Courtney then let him hold the golden-furred pup. He cried because the two were so beautiful.

"They're so... perfect." said Winston.

"What should we name them?" asked Eve.

"I like... Kate." said Winston. "Can we name this one Kate?"

"Yes." said Eve. "I like it too. For this one, what about... Lilly?"

"That fits her well." said Winston. "Kate and Lilly. I like that."

Winston looked down at Kate, who was smiling and gooing.

"Hey there, Kate!" Winston smiled and laughed as she put her little paw on Winston's cheek.

Eve smiled as she watched. One good day in a dark, dark time period. That was precisely what this was.


	12. The Solution

**Chapter 12**

**The Solution**

* * *

Day 64 of the war. (The next day).

"Winston!" Tony shouted from outside Courtney, Winston, Eve, Kate and Lilly's den.

Winston then came outside.

"I know I have killed and that we are more than likely not going to be friends again, but if you wish to be my friend again, we could team up to end the war!" Tony shouted, only so that Winston could hear him.

"And what's that!?" Winston shouted.

"We were not the culprits!" Tony shouted. "Beck and his crew stole from South, East and West! However, apologies are just words at this point! I have learned that one of your newborn daughters is an alpha! I have a newborn son who is alpha as well! We should have a treaty in which the two of them marry and unite the packs!"

"Very well!" shouted Winston.

"I shall see you either as an enemy or an ally, old friend!" shouted Tony. "Goodbye!"

"To you as well!" shouted Winston and returned to the den.

"What was with all the yelling?" Eve asked.

Winston looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I feel Kate will be unhappy with our decision when she's older." said Winston. "But is to end the war as for the good of the packs. She must marry Tony's son."

Day 65.

There was a mandatory meeting for the South, West and East.

"I would now like to present my ally and long time friend, Winston from the Western pack!" said Tommy as he left a tree stump.

Winston came up.

"Realizing yesterday, you cannot just say sorry for all that's happened." said Winston. "But you cannot live life avenging your losses over what began as a struggle for caribou. To this day, I wanna remember my father, Joules; my mother, Carrie; and Eve's father, Louis. To these fearless parents and our original leader, I owe them peace and so, in what time it takes my little girl, Kate to be ready, I propose that we reunite the packs with her marrying Tony's son. And from this point on, no omegas shall marry alphas."

The war lasted 67 days from start to finish. Rex never showed his face to the Southern, Western or Eastern packs. Claire was tracked down and killed on day 67. Haley and Jackie had two pups and named them Humphrey and Cyd. Cyd accidentally ran off and was taken by humans. Vicki and Danny remained in New York City as they feared to come back. As Kate and Lilly got older, Courtney died of old age. As for the rest, well, they stuck around for the next generation.

**Eagles - Try And Love Again**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Dallas Green as Winston**

**Chelan Simmons as Eve**

**Emma Roberts as Vicki**

**Danny Glover as Louis**

**Jackie Earle Haley as Beck**

**Regina Hall as Claire**

* * *

**Songs:**

* * *

**"Sleep Well, My Angel"**

**performed by We Are The Fallen**

**from the album "Tear The World Down"**

* * *

**"She Drives Me Crazy"**

**performed by Fine Young Cannibals**

**from the album "The Raw And The Cooked"**

* * *

**"O'Sister"**

**performed by City And Colour**

**from the album "Little Hell"**

* * *

**"Wasted Time" / "Try And Love Again"**

**performed by Eagles**

**from the album "Hotel California"**


End file.
